This disclosure relates generally to a toilet vent system and method. In one embodiment, this disclosure relates to said toilet vent system and method.
Various methods of ventilating a toilet and/or a room containing a toilet have been tried and are well-known.
In one embodiment, a ventilation system is installed in a ceiling of a room containing said toilet. This approach leaves much to be desired, however. For example, when odorous gases accumulate in a bowl of said toilet, they have no place to go but into the presence of a user of said toilet.
In one embodiment, a fan system is installed in a tank of said toilet. This approach demonstrates that odorous gases do, indeed, make their way from said bowl into said tank of said toilet. However, this embodiment presents various problems. Namely, how to properly clean said odorous gases within said tank of said toilet. Even modern air filters are no match for many of the odorous gases captured in said tank. Further, in several embodiments, said ventilation systems, kept in said tank with water, run on electricity. Accordingly, a risk of electrical shock and personal harm is risked by using said systems.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved toilet vent system and method would be advantageous.